The Unexpected Finding of Home
by angels-weep-at-dawn
Summary: This is another "Castiel finds God" crossover. Dean goes on a hunt and happens to find Harry, who is the biblical God. But something had went wrong when Harry remembered. Although he has the same memories, his personality has split into two. One has the characteristics of "Harry" and the other is more like "God". They are in the process of trying to merge, when they are found.
1. Chapter 1-The Witch

**Chapter 1- The Witch**

Dean's POV

He was in the impala. It had been a while since he had done an old fashioned hunt. Sam was busy with something else, so it was just him. Bobby kicked him out to go do something, the constant boredom from no new hunts was getting to him. He was told to investigate this town as there had been some weird activity here recently. So far it seemed like it was the work of a witch. No angels or demons, just a regular witch-hunt. The garden store in front of him offered a clue to the supposed witch.

"Hi, I'm Dean. I'm here to look into the robbery of some of your merchandise. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I've already told the police what I knew." The tag on his apron said Ben, and he seemed like he was already exhausted.

"It won't hurt to tell it again. I might find something that my colleagues haven't."  
Dean smiled, and his attentiveness to the story persuaded Ben to continue.

"I came into the store and found some of my merchandise gone. I don't know why they would rob my store, it's not like I have a lot of money. The funniest thing though, they never touched the cash register which is what most people go for. I don't know why they went for the plants."  
Ben scratched his head. He showed signs of balding at the top of his head, and wore an apron that had green stains all over. He smiled at Dean despite the fact that it was near closing time for the shop.

"Did anyone come into your shop the week before to look at the plants?" He was creating a suspects list to look into afterwards.

"Well, Harry came in three days before the robbery. But it can't be him. He has his own plants, which are even more than mine."  
Ben spoke fondly of the man, disbelieving that he could've done it.

"How long has Harry been in the town?" While the guy might have more than Ben, the witch might have ran out of a particular one and stole a bunch to hide which he was aiming for.

"He's been here around 8 he must have really good genes! Boy looks the same as he was since coming to Griffin's Eyre"  
That tidbit was extremely interesting, seeing as witches commonly have longevity.

"Don't give him too much of a rough time. He's had a rough life, but he's put it all behind him. Right now, he's raising a boy, Teddy, whose parents had named him godfather before their deaths in a war. The two of them have brought back life to this town. Everyone respects what the two have done for us. Even old Jed likes him, and he hates his own grandchildren."  
A protective tone was taken in defense of the clearly loved family member of the town.

"Can you give me his address? I won't do anything to him. He might remember something, that could help lead me to the real culprit."

He knew that while the guy might seem innocent, some witches were good at hiding what they were. If it turns out this Harry was innocent, he still might know who the culprit is, given that only a witch would have that many herbs. Witches knew other witches; he could still probably get a clue if the lead didn't pan out.

"Alright, he should be at home right now. Harry's in the house that's by the Church, it's full of plants in the yard."  
He gestured out the window. Dean could see the Church at the end of the road.

"Thanks."

Dean looked for the house, and as he pulled up, he saw plants that were well cared for. As he pulled up to the house, the sound of wings echoed.  
"What's up Cas? Did something happen?"

The questions were rushed out as he parked the impala.

"No, I'm simply here to inform you that . . . Why are you getting off? There is nothing here."  
Castiel changed mid-sentence, seemingly confused by Dean's actions. He followed getting out of the car.

"Can you not see the house in front of you?" Dean sarcastically replied with an exasperated tone and face palming.

"There is no house." Castiel replied with a tilt in his head.

"Well, I can see a house. If you can't, then the witch must have hid it."

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and pushed it against the pale peach color of the wall. Castiel seemed surprised, when both their eyes caught the necklace glowing. Rapidly recovering from the fact of that it was glowing, Castiel seemed to brighten.

"This is the first time I've seen it glow with such strength."

"I refuse to believe that we would just stumble on him, our luck just isn't that good. It's probably a trap."

"No, the amulet cannot be tricked."

Dean ruffles his hair in frustration. He turns and heavy footsteps resound as he walks up to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Either way, your theory or mine can't be tested unless we talk to the person in here."

The angel looked as close to panicking as he had ever seen. He also looked as if he would run away too.

"Isn't this what you were looking for? Are you chickening out after everything you've done so far?"

Castiel's form straightened, he glowed with a white light for a brief moment.

"What was that for?!"

"I tidied up my wings. Since my fall, I have been less concerned with my appearance. It has steadily gotten messier as a result. Do you think He will notice?"

The fretfulness Cas showed made him laugh. The angel seemed to worry over his appearance when he had not cared before. The two marched up to the door and rang the bell.

Castiel's POV

They hear footsteps and then a thud sounds. A child's laughter is heard.

"Ouch! Teddy, I've told you not to leave your toys in the hallway. Are you doing this on purpose? I will ground you from desert. if you keep doing this."

The unknown male voice is heard through the door, his voice friendly and full of fond exasperation. The white door starts to swing, he notices the plaque holds the name Peverell in cursive. Castiel feels the amulet burn hotter as if in response. He feels as if his stomach is full of stones.


	2. Chapter 2- There are two, not one

**Chapter 2- There are two, not one**

Third Person

The eyes were strikingly green. His black hair was messy in a natural looking shape. The sides looked somewhat combed, as if he had tried to smooth it out but gave up halfway through.

"Can I help you?"  
He had an inquisitive tone, posture half-relaxed and seemingly tense at the same time. It was as if he didn't get visitors often.

"Yeah, I'm Dean and this is my partner Cas. We're here to look into the robbery that happened at Ben's store."  
Dean gave a relaxed shrug, as if saying that this was just procedure and nothing to worry about.

"Oh, ok. Let me make a cup of tea. Come in."  
The green-eyed man gestured for them to come in, not worried at all about the crime.

"I'm Harry. Bob must have mentioned me if the two of you came from the store. I don't know why you want to talk to me. All we've every talked about are plants"

A brown haired boy makes his entrance by dive-bombing Harry.

"Teddy, why don't you go play with those new figures I got you? I've got something to talk about with these two. I'll take you out to that playground after this, and we can see if Mindy is there."  
Teddy ran off excitedly after giving Harry a quick hug. The two were led into a comfy room with beige sofas. Finding their seats quickly, Dean continued his questioning.

"Ben said you were visiting three days before the robbery. He told us that you had about the same plants but more that you've grown, also specifically saying that you couldn't have done it. We wanted to know though, if you remember anyone else hanging around the shop when you were there, and to warn you that your plants might be targeted too."

Harry's lips thinned in a grimace. It was clear that he didn't remember. The frustration showed in his face.  
"I don't remember. But I can look into this later. Ben never told me his store was robbed our last visit. The old man should ask for help when he needs it!"

Fingers ruffled through black hair, and a sigh of exasperation sounded. His eyes met Castiel's as he straightened up. Confusion showed in his eyes.

"What was your name? I never caught it."

"I am Castiel. I am . . .!"  
Dean threw his hand across Castiel's mouth in a panic. His eyes shot a silent warning not to speak anymore.

"Castiel is it? That sounds familiar."

"It was the name given to me by . . . my Father. Does anyone else dwell here?"  
Castiel changed his answer mid-sentence.

"No, it's just me and Teddy. Why?"

"I was curious about the familiar presence this house gives off."

Harry abruptly set his teacup down.

"You . . . You're not human, are you?"

Dean cuts in.  
"No, it's just . . . he's psychic."  
He gave up on the excuse. Certain they've just given up the game and are about to be attacked, or get kicked out without a lead.

"Are you one of His angels?"  
The two respond in surprise to the fact that Harry knows about angels.

"It seems you are. What is an angel doing in a town in the middle of nowhere?"

"I am looking for God."

At this point, Dean's suspicions have skyrocketed. He reached for the knife.

"Oh, wow. There is so much irony in this right now that it isn't even funny."  
Harry laughs and holds his head.

"Alright, say I believe you. Why would God be here?"

"I don't know, but I feel His presence hiding this house."

"And why would God hide this house."

"I believe the reason lies with the one who lives here."

"Ah damn, I knew this would come back and bite me. Argh."  
Harry threw his arms out and leaned back.  
"Ok, say I know why. Why should I tell you and not kick you out?"

By now, Dean has understood the importance of this man who seems to know God.  
"We can tell Heaven that you know something about God, and they'll ask you themselves."

Harry's eyes glow blue for a second. Castiel recognizes the Grace that shone for a brief second.

"Father?"  
A shaky voice of hope comes from Castiel.

"No, right now I'm the one talking. The big man is back here."

Harry gestures resignedly at the back of his head. Both Castiel and Dean are confused at this point.

"Haah, I'll let you talk to Him. That guy should be the one explaining himself to you, not me. Close your eyes Dean."  
A complaining note creeps into Harry's speech, as Dean quickly closes his eyes. Harry starts shining, this time his whole body shines a white light. The pressure in the room increases, and the world seems brighter for a few seconds. As if nothing in the world was evil, and everything was fine.

 _-That's it for today folks, sorry I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger but I need to sleep. But I'll try to finish a chapter tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3-Reunion

**Chapter 3-Reunion**

 _{This will be when they are talking in Enochian}_

Castiel's POV

A familiar Grace fills the room with white light. He feels a mixture of emotions that causes his whole being to ache. It was love and happiness at finally meeting the one he had dedicated everything to. It was resentment and bitterness at his absence. It was shame and pride for the things he had done. All he was focused on was the man who was his Father. He watched eyes open, and no longer was it a vivid green. The eyes were ancient, filled with light and stars. It showed an unfathomable wisdom and an aged soul.

"Castiel. I had not foreseen this meeting . . . But I suppose if anyone could have found me in my self-imposed exile, it would be you."

 _{Fath . . .!}_

"Do not forget a mortal is still here, Castiel. Our true voice is not meant for them, your friend will suffer if he were to listen to Enochian."

A deep sense of shame flashes for forgetting about Dean, who would not have been able to withstand his voice. It suddenly dawns on him that he is being disrespectful to the one who is the creator.

"I ask forgiveness for my loss of composure."

"No Castiel, it was simply a lapse of judgment."

Dean who was beside him leans forward and interjects.

"Whoa, hold up. Just a minute ago you were talking like you knew who God was, and now you're saying you are him!"

"Harry and I are the same soul, but with different experiences. I will explain later. First I must ask this, how was it that both of you were able to find me."

"I was in this town for a hunt. Cas showed up when I was headed here to check out my lead."

He sees God turn to Dean

"Hmm, the witch. Oh, it seems like . . . Ben . . . was robbed."

"I told you this."

"Dean, you are questioning God. This is on the verge of blasphemy." He panics.

"It's alright."

He hears God answer Dean with a laugh. He had never heard from his brothers that God laughed. He didn't think the archangels had either.

"I simply hadn't received the memories of that conversation yet. But again, that is a later conversation. Castiel, please come here."

His heart starts to pound. Did he displease him somehow? Was his fall a mistake? Each step is filled with dread. His shoulder is touched, and he feels warmth. The connection he had with Heaven before is suddenly filled with Grace. His small tattered Grace is restored to its status from when he was still connected with Heaven. He does not understand why he is granted this honor and stares blankly in confusion.

"You have been cut off from Heaven for so long. It must have been painful for you."

He is enveloped in an embrace. Water starts to drip from the eyes of his vessel. He does not understand why his vessel cries. A hand reaches out, and he feels his wings become renewed from it's dilapidated state.

"I had hoped that one of my angels would understand the lesson I was trying to teach. Gabriel came close, and he had existed longer. But you . . . my youngest, you seem to have already discovered it. You do not recognize it yet, but you have already started to learn."

"I do not understand."

He is crouching by the chair God is sitting in. His face is being held by Him as he looks at his Father.

"It was freewill that I had wanted you all to learn. But you could not learn it with me there all the time, so I left and watched. When Gabriel because he disagreed, I rejoiced. He imitated the humans around him, but he was on the verge of realizing his own freewill. Then I saw you, each time before you were wiped you acted not for me but for something you believed in. When you finally rebelled, you were the first that acted on your own belief."

He was in disbelief. They were left to learn freewill? But why?

"Were we not to obey, Father?"

He felt his hair being stroked. His arms rested on His lap.

"Yes, but not to the point of soldiers. I was your Father, I did not want to become your King."  
A sigh escapes.

"Even Michael, my first, treated me as someone to be obeyed. I had hoped he would understand why I left, but he has retreated into solitude."

"But many of us have disappeared or died since your absence. Could we not have learnt in a different manner?"

"No, but do not worry. They are not lost, just as I brought you back. I have also brought the others back. They are currently living as humans in a different alternate universe without their memories or Grace. I have hope that when they regain their Grace, they'll have also learned freewill like you."


	4. Chapter 4-Hope

**Chapter 4- Hope**

Dean's POV

As he watched the two talk, he was shocked at how shaken Cas was. He had never seen Cas like this. The angel was acting like a completely different person. He thinks about his dad, and can't hope but wish that his dad had done it for the same reason. Cas' dad loved him and there was no doubt as to why he did it. It was harsh, but he had met a few other angels. They were even worse than Cas, the angels all acted like robots, only Gabriel had a sense of realness to him. The news that the dead angels were still alive was good news as that meant Gabriel was still alive. The bombshell about alternate universes wasn't as shocking as it should be considering the little trip he had to the world where Sam was Lucifer. He did wonder how that worked though. Are there alternate universes of alternate universes that are connected to each other? What about fictional worlds, do those exist too? That would have to be filed under things to think about later. Right now, he was focusing on how the guy in front of him was replaced by a different personality.

"Not that I want to interrupt this touching moment . . . but you still need to explain the whole same soul thing. What happened to Harry? The one we were talking to just now."

"Ah. Do you remember Anna?"

"Of course, she was an angel."

"Yes. Do you remember how she had forgotten who she was when she had tore out her Grace?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to be in this super healing tree."

"I did something similar to that, however I merely locked away my power inside me as it would've been very noticeable to the angels if I did that."

He could see that Cas, who was still leaning against the guy who had been Harry paying close attention to what had happened.

"Then how did you remember?"

"My memories had been locked away, but when my human self had his memories invaded, it forced open the lock all at once. When that happened, my memories were too much to be contained in this vessel and it started to break down. To prevent myself from leaving the vessel, I split my soul and memories into two different versions of myself. The soul would not cause this body to break apart, but the memories could. Harry holds the soul and I hold the memories. But I cannot be the dominant personality in this vessel for too long."

He sees Cas stiffens but doesn't interrupt.

"How long can you control the body? Is this permanent?"

"I can keep it stable for up to 4 hours. But no, it's not permanent. As soon as I leave this vessel, we would merge again."

Cas visibly relaxes at this and God gives a faint laugh, as if to reassure him.

"Why don't you?"

The figure sitting in the chair answers his question like a teacher who is amused by the question asked.

"Why should I? This body was mine; I created it as a receptacle specifically for me. Besides, I have the desire to wander around and explore this world. It's more interesting than what I can do in Heaven. I do have desires too."

The answer he gets is enlightening. They were after all "made in his image" so it stands to reason that there were more than superficial similarities between them.

"Will you return Father? We could tell the others what they should learn."

The emotion he sees in Cas is hope, and he feels it too. If God returned, the apocalypse would be stopped, he and Sammy wouldn't have to be vessels, and the angels would stop messing with humans.

"Castiel, to tell them what I wanted would not work. They must discover this as you have. Otherwise this will only repeat if I were to leave again. You must all learn to be independent, as even I will fade someday."

Both he and Cas react visibly with shock.

Castiel POV

No, impossible! God couldn't possibly die. Though logically he knew that every being had to die someday, it never occurred to him that Father would too. Was this why he disappeared? Because He will fade soon?

"Rest assured, there is still time before it is time for me to go. The time I have left is more than enough to set my affairs in order."

"How can you 'fade'? I didn't think it was possible!" Dean bursts out loud.

"All beings have a time. Even for one such as I. It is not as short as human lives, so do not worry Castiel."

His hands tighten and numbness sets in.

"Castiel, I shall give you a token. It will take you to me when you wish to come. You may use it up to thrice a week where you can talk with me. Otherwise you must have Dean to enter this dwelling, or you will not be able to go through the wards."

The token materializes from thin air and lands in an awaiting palm. It is handed to him and he notices that it is a coin without any inscription. It radiates Father's Grace like a beacon. He feels honored to receive this precious object.

"When you wish to visit, simply flip the coin twice and it will take you here. It will work only for you, and you are allowed to take one other."

"Thank you, Father . . . Should I bring my brothers and sisters? It will give great hope to them."

"No, they will have to find me. But if you desire to announce my return, you must say that they must find me by working with a human. Only one pure of heart that trusts and is trusted in return, can lead your siblings through my wards."

"Yes, Father."

"Speak to Michael. When you meet him, inform him that you can bring him to me. He will help shelter you if need be."

He sees that Dean is thinking of getting His help, but He answers the unspoken request.

"I will not help you on this quest to stop the apocalypse. It must be solved without my intervention."

"Can we win?" Dean asks with a subdued tone.

"It is a possibility, and it is not as low as you think it is. But I will not tell you how. You must figure it out yourself."

"That's great." It is a sarcastic response, which he frowns at.

"I will soon have to sleep in this body. I have already spent two hours in control. Harry must resurface soon."

He feels sadness and guilt at having taken so much time of his Father's limited time.

"Do not forget, Castiel. I will always welcome you if you visit. Bring Michael if he is seen, I too have a message for him."

The warm hand lifts from him and His eyes start to bleed back to green.

 _-Hey Guys! This time the chapter was longer than expected, but I finished! Enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 5-Paths

**Chapter 5-Paths**

Harry's POV

Harry surfaces back into consciousness. He wasn't looking forward to the inevitable mess waiting for him. Even if they were the same person, right now, he hated the bastard for leaving him to deal with this. Technically, that meant he screwed with himself and left himself to deal with the problem. Ugh, this stupid dissociative personality disorder was giving him a headache.

"So dude . . . uh . . . who's talking right now?" Dean asked.

"I am, I mean Harry. We switched."

He was watching some of the memories floating around when he let Him take over. Dean was in one of them, and he saw Hell during Dean's stay. He is sympathetic towards the man who has gone through more stress than he deserves, by forces beyond his power. The hand that was dealt to him was not a good one, but he made the best of it and that was more impressive than being Michael's vessel.

"Ok. Uh, Cas. Why don't you sit back over here?"

The angel thankfully followed the suggestion. It was weird how he had been standing so close to him. Logically, he understood who Castiel was to him, but that didn't mean he was Him. Again, dissociative identity sucks.

"Harry, come on. You promised you'd take me to the park." Teddy runs into the room, and stomps impatiently. His interruption is a godsend.

"Right, why don't you call Mindy's house and tell her we'll be at the park? If I'm not out by the time you finish, just go get a treacle tart from the fridge."

"Yeah!" He watches him run out, wanting to go with him to escape. Sadly, he was a grown-up and had to deal with it.

"I will say this. Although I am His soul, I don't have the memories so I cannot be Him." He addresses this to Castiel.

"I understand." The angel looks more like a kicked puppy, but it was clear that he was still happy from the conversation with his other self.

"You can come back tomorrow, He will have recovered by then. Teddy will have also left to go back to his grandmother's house. He's starting school soon. You, and whoever you bring can talk a little longer with Him."

"Yes, I will be back. I still have need of advice." The two stand and start for the door.

"Do you think the apocalypse can be stopped? I figured you might be able to do something since you're connected to the big man, right?"

"I cannot stop the apocalypse. It is within our power to, but several factors limit my ability to do so. The apocalypse is the best situation we can ask for now, no matter how cruel that answer is. Things would be much worse down the road, if this doesn't happen. No, key individuals will influence the outcome of the apocalypse. If I were to stop it, it would only restart later with a worse outcome."

"Can you tell me who these guys are?"

"No. But I will say that you have already met most of them. Not all of them wish for a better outcome."

"That was cryptic as hell. Can't you give me a straight answer?" A complaint answers him.

"No, if you knew who they were, it would change key decisions for the better or worse."

They reach the door, and he observes that Castiel looks anxious to do something. He doesn't comment on it though, thinking it might be due to something his other self told the angel.

"Well, at least we know now that there is a chance for us to win this. We just have to figure how. Thanks for your help, it's not much but we'll take it." Dean shakes his hand and walks to the impala. Castiel follows but looks back almost longingly at the house. He closes the door, and goes to find Teddy. Andromeda would have his head if Teddy ate more than one treacle tart as Teddy only has a few hours before he needs to leave for England.

Dean's POV

The impala pulls away from the house. He looks over and he notices Castiel playing with the coin.

"So how does it work?" The coin doesn't look valuable at all to him but guessed that it might have more functions than being just a personal transporter.

"It activates with Grace to transport me to God."

"Does it do anything else?"

"There other things hidden in this coin, but it is unknown to me what they are. I was not bestowed the knowledge by it."

"What? Bestowed knowledge by the coin? It can talk?" With the way his life was going, it was entirely possible.

"No, it is a guide."

"It's your coin." He drops the matter.

"Dean, should I inform the host that I've found Him?" The question throws him for a moment, as he didn't think that Cas, an angel, would ask him for advice.

"They are your family . . . family helps each other. If it will help them, then you should go for it."

Cas disappears from his car.

"Dammit, at least say something before you do that." He almost crashed his baby for a second.

-Hey guys! I won't be able to post tomorrow, I've got to study for a few tests coming up. But I'll update with a new chapter on Sunday or Monday. Oh and spoilers, there's going to be feels when Michael finally reunites with God.


	6. Chapter 6-The Garden

**Chapter 6-The Garden**

 _{Enochian}_

(My story will incorporate some of the episodes, but not all of them. Season 5 episode 16 where Sam and Dean dies and goes up to Heaven never happens.)

 _The Next Day_

Castiel POV

Castiel was conflicted. He wanted to proclaim Father's return to the world for his brothers and sisters, but Father had hid for a reason. The trust showed by Him in leaving the decision of what to do, the youngest, made his wings quiver. What if his decision offends Father? He wishes that he had been given orders instead of choosing what to do. But how could he inform Michael without all of the Heavenly Host hearing the same news when Michael is currently missing? The only way Michael will hear of Father's return would be if it were proclaimed to all of Heaven. A spark of something that he doesn't recognize unsettles him when he thinks of Michael. It was not the first son who found Him, however He has asked for Michael's presence.

The coin in his hands is flipped twice, and he disappears.

"Bloody Hell! You came earlier than I expected, do you realize it's 6 am?" The one who is His soul appears to be disgruntled with his appearance.

"My apologies, I did not realize how early it was." Even if His soul did not recognize him, it was still Him, and he felt guilt at how he had disturbed Him.

"Bloody ninjas you lot are." He is led to the room from last time.

Light dances of His soul, and he feels the familiar Grace that his wings respond to in welcome.

 _{CASTIEL. I see you have more questions.}_

 _{I apologize for my impertinence, but I do not understand why MICHAEL has been requested.}_

 _{MICHAEL has been requested because I will give him a choice that I should have done a long time ago. He has suffered for quite a while through a mistake that I made.}_

He could not comprehend the idea that Father could have made a mistake.

 _{But the topic of MICHAEL will wait for another time. A more pressing concern, are the memories that are missing from you CASTIEL. Come, I shall restore them.}_

He kneels by Him once again. A gentle hand lands on his vessel, and his mind explodes with agony as numerous memories burst at the seams. A voice soothes him, and he falls into blissful unconsciousness.

Unknown POV

If someone were to look into the living room of a little house in a small town right now, they would see a man in a trench coat slumped over a smaller man in pajamas. The affection showed by the smaller man for the unconscious man in his lap was obvious in how carefully he was watching over him. It was as if the world had stopped and nothing else but the two in the room mattered. The smaller man hummed an unknown tune, old and lost to the annals of time. The unconscious man visibly relaxes, and curls up more towards the smaller one. If one were to look at the scene with angelic vision, it would look like a smaller flashing blue light was attached to a bigger white light. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, before the other started to stir.

Castiel POV

He woke to what felt like overwhelming warmth and love. Even if it felt like centuries when it was seconds, he stiffened as he realized that he had fallen asleep in front of his Father.

 _{How do you feel CASTIEL?}_

 _{I feel anger at how many things I've forgotten by the hands of some of my siblings, Father}_

 _{But you are restored now.}_

 _{Yes, Father}_

 _{Hmm, you should go find your friend Dean. He would be able to help you the most with what you feel right now. I am glad you are fine.}_

 _{Thank you, Father}_

 _{There is no need. It was a part of you that you were missing. Now, that human friend is worried about you. Go and tell him what happened, he will help you heal.}_

He notices that there is a strain that was not there before in Him, but does not comment and obeys.

Michael POV

He waits in the Garden. He has stood for centuries for His return, but will wait even more for Him. The apocalypse had begun, but there was no need for him yet. No, not until Lucifer gains his true vessel will he descend and stop his vigil. A seed of doubt that he has tried to crush, as it was not his place to question Him, wonders if it would be possible to not have to fight. But it was written, so he will obey. He knows his siblings wonder why he waits, but who else is left that could question him. Lucifer had fallen, resentful of the humans he considered below him, and Gabriel left, tired of the never-ending fight and last of all Raphael, who has lost faith, believing Him dead. Only he is left, and he waits for his Father, the one being that could do no wrong in his eyes. The others did not understand, but he was the oldest and the closest to Him. No other had spent as much time as he has with Him, nor seen the anguish that had been in His eyes when Lucifer fell. He has heard that a lower angel named Castiel was looking for Him. But if He did not want to be found, no being on Earth, Heaven, and Hell would be able to find Him. He has contemplated on where Father was before, and entertained the idea that He was on Earth among the Humans. But it would have been impossible to find Him, among all of them.

 _{MICHAEL, I have found Him and He has requested you. I can take you to Him if you'll meet me on neutral grounds tomorrow when the sun has risen by half.}_ The voice on the radio interrupts the buzz of angelic voices, and every angel quiets as they listen to the message.

-Happy Valentines Day everyone!


	7. Chapter 7-Choice

**Chapter 7-Choice**

Dean's POV

They were able to get Death's ring. But in return, he had to agree to something. He had to agree not to stop Sam from jumping in the Pit. He knew deep down it was the only chance they had, but wanted to deny it as he still had hope from what Harry said. However, if Death himself made an agreement to give up the ring in return for him not stopping Sam, then it meant that there was no other way. Bobby had asked which he was willing to lose, Sammy or the world, and he couldn't answer. After the conversation with Cas, he started to hate free will. He wanted someone to tell him what to do so he wouldn't have to. Cas had went to bring Michael to God, and he hoped that it would do enough that he wouldn't have to choose.

Michael POV

 _{Who was that?}_

 _{That was CASTIEL}_

 _{How did he find Father? Where is He?}_

 _{Where is he meeting MICHAEL?}_

A cacophony of voices resounds. There was disbelief that a lower angel had been the one to find Him. He feels the same excitement as his siblings. Castiel would not lie, his devotion and search for Him was well known. A flutter of wings interrupts his thoughts.

 _{Michael, I assume you have heard the message.}_ It was Raphael, the only other archangel left in Heaven.

 _{Yes, Father has returned.}_

 _{No, He has asked only for you.}_

 _{I am sure He has reasons for doing so.}_

 _{Do you think He will return? You who were closest to Him should know more than the rest of us.}_

 _{. . . I believe Father did not leave without a reason. Tell the others not to interrupt this meeting.}_

He flies away and steps through time, to excited to wait the day. He lands by a Church, and starts to flare his Grace. It is powerful enough to be felt all over the world. Every supernatural being could feel it. Every EMP detector went crazy, showing off the chart readings. A flutter of wings and he sees Castiel.

"Brother."

"Castiel. So you were able to find him."

"Yes, but it was Dean that led me to Him."

"I see. Is He . . . well?" It was a casual question, but it seemed to darken Castiel's face.

"I will take you to Him." He watches Castiel take out a coin that shines with His Grace.

"You were gifted with His token."

"Yes, it is the only way to get past the barriers that hide Him."

He feels a sense of relief that it was not because Castiel was favored. But still thinks it was suspicious that He had brought back Castiel.

"I will need to hold your hand if you wish to come with me." He stretches out his hand, and watches Castiel flipped the coin twice after flaring his Grace. The hand is touched, and instantly he is somewhere else.

"This . . ." The wards surrounding him are powerful, on a scale that is impossible for the majority.

"I will leave you here, He is through the door at the end." A familiar Grace surrounds him, and he feels happiness.

\- This chapter is a bit short, but I kinda "jumped the gun" when I put Michael in the last chapter, so I need to reorganize a bit. Bad news is that I won't be able to update probably til Wednesday to figure out everything and how to write in soul-less Sam which is really important for S.6.

For the people who saw the previous version, I don't know what happened.


	8. Chapter 8-The Start of the End

**Chapter 8-The Start of the End**

Michael's POV

 _{Father!}_ He kneels once he sees Him. Joy erupts in his chest at His return.

 _{MICHAEL, walk with me.}_ He straightens to follow and the scenery changes around him. The world becomes filled with darkness, but slowly stars start to fill the backdrop and light manifests. It is a breathtaking sight; one that could be looked at for eternity but his attention was on Him.

 _{I have asked you here for many reasons, Michael. One of which is to give you a choice.}_

 _{I will obey whatever order you give, Father.}_ There is confusion about why he was asked to choose. Has he not fulfilled His commands?

 _{No, this one decision you must choose. I cannot choose for you. But this decision is for both you and Lucifer.}_ He feels pain with the mention of Lucifer.

 _{Soon, you must confront Lucifer. The two of you will decide to fight, but I wish to offer both of you the choice to be brothers once more. If you and Lucifer choose this, both of you will lose all of your memories and become brothers once more but as humans. However, both of you must be willing to choose this. I will not force it on you.}_

 _{But why? Lucifer betrayed us!}_ A part of him wishes to choose this, but another bigger part remembers that it was Lucifer who chose to betray them.

 _{He is still your brother, MICHAEL. Do you not wish to forgive him?}_ He wonders why Father wishes for forgiveness then remembers Castiel's reaction.

 _{Have you become ill, Father? Is this why you left?}_ He watches His reaction and it is a mixture of sadness and surprise.

 _{No, MICHAEL. It is because I have grown tired. All beings must fade eventually . . . except maybe Death . . . but even for one as ancient as I, it is something that can only be extended.}_ Not even in his wildest dreams, had he ever thought that He would fade.

 _{Is this why you left, Father? To maintain your existence?}_ He feels shame at his thoughts that Father left for whimsy.

 _{It has helped.}_

 _{Will we still exist after your death, Father?}_ Horror fills him at the thought of His death and if they'll witness it.

 _{The four of you will likely exist even after I have faded. My power is too much even without a vessel however for the four of you I created a limit that will not cause you to fade.}_

That they will all exist even after His death is not reassuring in the slightest. Father's death would cause the whole Host to follow in death, even him.

 _{Were we wrong to start the apocalypse? Is it the reason for your fade, Father?}_

 _{It does not matter. It has simply come a little faster than it should. Barely a century.}_

This was Father, a being untouched by time and the most powerful. How could he reconcile that image with the fact that He would fade eventually? Even Lucifer, fallen as he was, would be affected by His passing.

 _{Lucifer has gained his true vessel.}_ Then he hears the Host and the news of his brother's return. He is torn between the desire to stay by His side until His end and the fight with Lucifer.

 _{Go Michael, I will not fade for quite some time. Remember the choice I have given you.}_ A hand reaches out to touch his shoulder, and he disappears from Him. He descends to appear in front of Lucifer with the Host watching from above.

-If this chapter is a little short it's because I need to rewatch the episode to finish it. .

-Special thanks to some of you who noticed that Chapter 7 was coding. I had the same trouble when trying to save chapter 8. Does anyone know why?


	9. Chapter 9-A Turning Point

**Chapter 9-A Turning Point**

Third Person POV

"It's good to see you Michael." Lucifer greets.

"You, too. It's been too long." Michael answers with a slight hesitation.

"Can you believe it's finally here?" A half-hearted smile answers him is on his face.

"No, not really. Are you ready?" Michael replies.

"As I'll ever be. Part of me wishes we don't have to do this."

"Yes. As do I."

"Then why are we?" The brown haired man bursts and has a pleading look on his face.

"You know why. I have no choice after what you did." The blonde man answers with a hard set to his face.

"What I did, what if it's not my fault?" He is desperate to convince the other and also himself.

"What's that suppose to mean?" This offends the other; evident in how his voice is raised.

"Think about it, dad made everything. Father made me who I am. God wanted the Devil."

"So." The other man is unconvinced.

"So why make us fight each other like this."

"What's your point?"

"We're going to kill each other, for what? Another of Father's tests that we don't even know the answer to . . . we're brothers. Why don't we just walk of the chessboard?" By this point, Lucifer is pleading Michael.

"I'm sorry. I . . . I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders." Michael hesitates for a moment and seems to resolve himself.

"You don't have to follow them."

"What! Do you think I'm going to rebel now? I'm not like you." He is outraged by the response of the other.

"Please Michael."

(Starts to change here)

"You haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody, but you. We were together, we were happy. But you betrayed me . . . all of us, and you made our father leave. He's only just returned again, and I won't lose Him."

"No one makes Father do anything. He is doing this to us! . . . and he's come back to watch the show."

"He told me that He'll fade . . . Lucifer. That he left so he could recover." Michael speaks in an unsteady voice.

"What!" This shocks the other man greatly.

"I refuse to let Him down like you have, not when he's just told me that he'll fade."

"How can Father die? It's impossible!" The brown haired man demands.

"He said that all beings will fade eventually and die. But that we will likely still be alive after His death. He didn't tell me when, but that it won't be for some time. He asked me to offer you a choice for us to be brothers again, but you turned against Him."

"I . . ." They are interrupted by the sound of a car.

 **Timeskip** (Michael gets banished, Dean gets hit and Sam finally takes control and jumps into the pit)

In the cage, everything stops and freezes for a moment as He manifests outside the cage.

"Michael . . . Lucifer. Have you made your choice?"

The two who have been discussing with each other, look up.

"Will you really fade . . . dad?" Lucifer asks.

"Yes . . . but it will not be for quite some time. So do not worry. Has Michael told you of the choice I'm offering?"

"He has."

-Hi guys, I know this is a really short chapter but I've got things IRL right now so I won't be able to update periodically from now on. After I take the new Sat on March 5 I will resume updating. Oh and the choice both Michael and Lucifer makes won't be answered till later on.


	10. Chapter 10-Guilt

**Chapter 10-Guilt**

(Time-skip after the fight to when Sam returns, and it's S6 E3)

Dean's POV

In the weeks following Sammy's death, he had returned to Lisa. The life of domesticity was so far left field compared to what he had been doing. But it was different . . . the feeling of family the two had was different. He felt as if it was . . . home. But now that Sam returned it meant having to leave. Not that he didn't want Sam back, but because he knew that meant his return to hunting. He knew no matter how much he wants to, he cannot have both his brother and the love of his life. In the end, Sam was his brother, whom he's died for and fought with. The choice was obvious, and so he left. Lisa had said he could return anytime but they both knew it was impossible. This case made it obvious though that something was wrong with Sammy. Since Sam came back, he's (Sam) felt off. He (Sam) talks, acts, and knows all the things Sam does; but Sam just didn't feel right. When he tried defending the boy, he expected him (Sam) to back him up about basically not torturing the teen Joseph. Sam agreed with Cas! Sure Sammy made a good point about him (Joseph) being the only lead on who has the Staff of Moses, but this was his brother, who thought that monsters could be saved. Cas was different too; he (Castiel) acted almost like when they first met, when he was more like a robot soldier. Once Cas found God, he (Castiel) became even more humanlike, but now it was as if that never happened. Whenever he tried asking more, Cas changes the subject. It was so obvious that something happened, and you could tell, as the angel never quite got the hang of subtlety. What the hell happened in that missing year for both of them?

Castiel POV

He was . . . tired. It showed. He's also changed and dipped his hands in more grey and black areas. But he couldn't tell Dean, no matter how much Dean wants to help. This was his problem; no mortal can help, especially with angelic business. He had to bring Him back. Father had said He had more time

 _Flashback_

After the fight, he flew back to Him, and when he landed he noticed something different. Before the dwelling was humming with power, now it was more muted. It was concerning, and he quickly hurried to where he felt His Grace the strongest. As he neared the room he was in previously, he saw light seeping out from the cracks of the door. The door opens, and he freezes at the sight before him. The vessel He resided in was prone and lying on the ground, His body radiated light uncontrollably.

"Father!" Castiel cries out and reaches His side.

"Castiel." A whisper escapes.

"What has happened?" Castiel panics, unused to seeing Him so weakened.

"I used more Grace than I realized." A gasp this time answers him, and the response horrifies him as he realizes the cause. It must have been when he was resurrected that caused this to happen.

"What can I do?"

"I will drain some of my power to you. It will restore you completely, but afterwards I must sleep to recover my hold in this vessel."

"Yes, but why not just leave the vessel?"

"This vessel pauses my time when I am in it. My power can be sealed when I am in it too, so that I will not unnecessarily use too much. I do not have much time left. _Gah._ Give me your hand."

Grace floods him, and he feels recovered from the fight with Raphael. His Grace is not as powerful as Raphael's right now, but it is more than the others of his rank with this.

"I will fall into sleep soon. You must put my vessel into stasis when I do so. Once this occurs, the house will respond. Do not interfere with what occurs."

"Yes, Father. Do you know how long you will sleep?"

"No, but it will be months at least. Do not worry Castiel, I will not fade so quickly." The vessel stills, and he quickly puts it into stasis. He waits, and he notices that the floor is moving around Him. He quickly lets go of Father, and the floor rises seamlessly, creating a platform where His vessel lies. A translucent dome appears and covers Him.

 _End Flashback_

After His sleep, he has been desperately trying to find some way to help. He has not told his brothers and sisters what has occurred, as he was ashamed of what he caused. Even the ones who fight with him have not been told. His war with Raphael was going terribly, regardless of his boost in Grace. So many of his brethren has died either directly or indirectly by his hands that he was ashamed to try and return to Father's dwelling. He had been arrogant, the deal he made also weighed heavily on his mind as another mistake he has made. Was he wrong to demand free will for his brothers and sisters, when so many do not want it?

 **Hey guys I'm back! This chapter took some time to write as I had to rewatch the episode again after not watching SPN for so long. Anyway, I think my SAT went well and I should be able to get back to updating every 2 days or less. Hope that Dean and Cas weren't to out of character.**


	11. Interlude Death

Interlude-Death

A man dressed in a suit walked on the streets of Chicago. He was an aged man, and looked quite ordinary. But as he passed other pedestrians on the street, a man who he had bumped into mysteriously collapsed.

"Ah, there you are." The man known as Death muttered, and disappeared mid-step.

He reappeared in a familiar house, in front of a man whom slept on a platform covered with light.

"You look dreadful."

The light took on a slight pink tone.

"I told you not to get involved didn't I, and look at you now."

The light muted a degree in response.

"Do you know what that angel of yours is trying to do? He wants to break open purgatory, and he's getting help from a demon. That idiot is full of pride from how much you've favored him."

The light pulsed mutely.

"I suppose it isn't my problem, I've warned that idiot Winchester about it. He might be able to stop it if he realizes it in time. Frankly, I always thought your **first** children were amusing."

The light dimmed once again.

"Should the fool succeed, you will be vulnerable to those nasty beasts. It would devastate the rest of your children if those beasts managed to eat you. I do hope you have a fail safe in case that idiot succeeds."

The light pulsed in amusement.

"I'm not worried for you. If those beasts were to gain your power, they would be able to cause trouble even for me. Not that I couldn't kill them, but it would take more effort. Judging from your response I suppose you don't have a fail safe then?"

It seemed to dim once again.

"You were always a trusting fool. But I shall see you once again when it happens then."

Death took a step back and was gone. The man was left alone once more to his sleep.

I forgot to update yesterday. Oops? This is just a really short chapter. I got caught up in a new fan fiction I discovered, and I didn't remember to update yesterday. The title is Hope's Second Rising if anyone's interested.


	12. Another Interlude

**Episode Break**

(Episode 7)

Dean's POV  
He was right. There was something wrong with Sammy. Veritas all but confirmed that Sammy wasn't human. All this time . . . Sam had lied to him and he had been right about Sam. Cas had confirmed that Sam didn't have his soul. When they went to track Samuel, they met Crowley again. Apparently the bastard became the King of Hell! Crowley didn't need to be anymore powerful. The slimy demon was the one who took Bobby's soul, and he still holds a grudge for that. The demon was definitely able to gain that position from their work when they stopped the apocalypse. The worst part was that it was Crowley who had brought Sam back, and that didn't sound like something he would do from the goodness of his heart. That they would have to work for Crowley made him want to shoot himself, but this was for Sammy. He was a bit suspicious about the deal to find Purgatory in return for Sam's soul. It didn't sound like it would end well and with his luck, it definitely wouldn't. But it was for Sammy and he would do this unless there was a better way. However, until Sammy gets his soul back, he refuses to acknowledge him as his brother. He (Sam) acted like him, and had all the memories of Sammy, but he (Sam) is just a shell of his brother without any emotions. He refuses to acknowledge him as his brother. It would be too painful otherwise.

Castiel's POV

Sam didn't have his soul. Dean was now one step closer to discovering the sin he has wrought. He knew they had met Crowley, the demon told him. Neither of them has enough power to retrieve Sam's soul, but once they open Purgatory, he would be able to fix it. It was him that had retrieved Sam from the cage, and he had succeeded. He had not known though, that Sam did not have his soul. But he can fix it; he knows that he can fix everything once he opens Purgatory. When he obtains Purgatory, he'll be able to grant free will to the rest of his sibling like Father wants, and be able to heal Him.

He takes out the token He had given him. It had grown duller with Father's sleep, but it was still able to transport him. He lands in the hallway and closer to His resting place. Since the deal he had made with Crowley, he has not returned here, too ashamed to do so. But he needed to see Him, to have Him listen so that he knows he is doing the right thing even if there was no response.

 **Hi guys, here's another short chapter. I haven't watched SPN for awhile, so this is it. I'll start writing more, once I watch more of the episodes. This is just basically another interlude.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-The Trapped Beasts**

Dean POV

"I hate this. No, screw it. I'm done." He was frustrated with what they've been doing for Crowley, and getting nowhere.

"Calm down" Sam says.

"We've been going on these freaking runs for Crowley, and not getting anywhere." They were working for a demon, the very thing that they're supposed to hunt. It rubs him wrong on all sorts of level.

"Dean-"

"The only thing that's really changed is that now I need a daily rape shower."

"You're right. Let's go with Plan B. Oh yeah, we don't have one." Sam replies sarcastically.

"Do you even want your soul back?"

"I'm working for Crowley, aren't I?"

"Well, who says he's going to hold up his end, you know? It is Crowley." He gets silence, and finds Sam missing. He draws his gun and finds Sam lying unconscious. Minutes later . . . he feels a knock to his head and darkness.

 _Scene Break_

He wakes up bound next to Sam.

" What the hell? What now?"

"I think I know who you can ask." Sam answers, and he follows Sam's line of sight to see Meg.

"Evil bitch!" He curses.

"Keep sweet talking me, this could end very differently," she says seductively.

"I've been dying to see you again." Dean sarcastically replies.

"Well here I am. So what should we do now?"

"How about I rip you to shreds?" He threatens.

"Kinky, I like. A little Q & A first if you don't mind. Where's your boss?"

"You think we work for somebody?" Sam cuts in.

"I happen to know for a fact you've been juggling Crowley's orphans. Now where is he?" He knew that was going to come back to bite them. Now they're known to be Crowley's men. Great.

 _Scene break, watch S6E7 if you want to know what happens interim, b/c I'm only writing some parts._

"You actually showed. Wow Sam! I owe you a chicken dinner. What happened?" He was surprised to see Cas, and noticed that there was a strained tension between the two.

"No biggie. This is what friends do for each other." Sam pipes up with a fake grin that he can tell from a mile away.

Castiel POV

They were looking to kill Crowley, but the two had no idea that he was working with him. Even with Sam's threat, he knew he had to interfere anyway to divert attention from what Crowley is doing. He felt pained that he had to do this, but they would never know anyway. Currently he was watching the pizza man, and was confused by the video. Dean had rebuked him for watching it, saying you're not supposed to talk about it either. Samuel, the grandfather of the Winchester's knocks and is let in.

"This what you boys do, sit around watching pornos with angels?"

"We're not supposed to talk about it." He replies in a serious manner.

 _Scene Break_

He watches Dean pack.

"You know, Cas, you could help." Dean turns to face him.

"I'm ambivalent about what we're attempting."

"Well, breaking into monster Gitmo is not exactly a two-for-one in the champagne room.

"I'm not sure retrieving Sam's soul is wise." He informs Dean, trying to convince Dean not to go after Crowley with this piece of information. He knows the deal Crowley offered them, and also knows that Crowley is not powerful enough to retrieve Sam's soul from the cage. Crowley had not been the one to retrieve Sam but him, he merely let Crowley use that information. It seems to have backfired on him instead.

"Wait . . . what? Why?"

"I want him to survive."

"What are you talking about?" Dean questions him in anger.

He elaborates on what Michael and Lucifer would do to Sam in the cage, and that Sam's soul could be permanently changed by the experience. Dean is stubborn, believing that it's better to have Sam's soul back. Dean did not notice that Sam is in the shadows overhearing the conversation, and neither did he until the very end. But he does not mention it, wishing to inform Sam of what would happen.

 _Scene Break after Crowley's "death"_

He burnt the bag of bones in front of them all. However, it was just an act. Crowley is still alive, he had faked Crowley's death so that the Winchesters no longer focused on stopping Crowley. He needed Crowley to find Purgatory, it was the only way to beat Raphael and save Father. It was the only way he could gain enough power to fix everything.

 **Are you getting a theme here? Castiel is getting a bit obsessed in trying to fix everything, here he never lost faith in God and believes that he knows what's best. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions" and in this case, it will.**


	14. Chapter 12-The Fate of the Titanic

**Chapter 12-The Fate of the Titanic**

(S6E17)

Castiel POV~ conversation with Atropos

He'd transported the Winchesters out of the shop just in time. Atropos held anger against the Winchesters for averting the Apocalypse, thus rendering her obsolete. She would have killed them if it weren't for him. He needed to find Atropos to stop her. The two tempting fate would draw her out. As he watched Dean and Sam walk under a sidewalk, he saw a falling air conditioner directly above them.

"Castiel" The world stopped, and a blonde woman in a suit addressed him.

"Atropos. You look well." He awkwardly tried to greet her.

"I look like stomped-over crap, because of you." She shouted at him in anger, and he cringed a bit.

"All right, let's talk about this." Trying to placate her oncoming fury, he tried something humans said would help when there was a problem between them . . . discussing it like grown-ups.

"Talk? About what? Maybe about how you and those circus clowns destroyed MY work and ruined my life!"

"Let's not get emotional." Immediately he knew he said the wrong thing.

"Not get emotional! I had a job. God gave me a job. We all had a script. I worked hard. I was great at what I did . . . all up until the day of the big fight. Then what happens? You throw out the book!"

"I apologize. But freedom is more preferable. I know Father brought me back for this reason."

"Freedom? This is anarchy! Chaos! How is it better? I even went to heaven to ask what to do next, and no one would even talk to me! Oh and another thing. If God brought you back for this reason, why didn't he tell the rest of us? It isn't as if the rest of us didn't obey or wouldn't obey Him."

"There are more pressing issues now." He tried to divert.

"But I don't know what happens next. I need to know. It's my job."

"I'm sorry. But I do not know what happens next, nor control it. Your services will no longer be needed once we all have free-will."

"You know what? I've kept my mouth shut. I didn't complain or raise a fuss. But you know what was the last straw? Un-sinking the titanic. You can change the future. But you cannot change the past! That is going too far!"

"It's Balthazar. He's erratic-" His excuse was quickly cut into.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? This isn't about some stupid movie. He's under your orders. You sent him back to that ship!"

"No, I didn't. Why would I?"

"Oh . . . maybe because you're in the middle of a war and desperate? Come on . . . This is about the souls." She replied sarcastically to his response.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He averted his eyes.

"That angel went and created 50 thousand new souls for your war machine."

"You're confused." He was desperately trying to deny it but Atropos knew the truth.

"No. You can't just mint money. It's wrong and dangerous . . . I won't let you."

"You have no choice."

"Maybe I don't. But here's your choice. If you don't go back and sink that boat, I'll kill your two favorite pets."

"I won't let you." The threat put a dangerous note in his voice.

"Oh, yeah? And what'll you do?"

"Do you really want to test me?" She paused for a moment, sensing the seriousness in his voice.

"Fine. But think about this- I've got two sisters out there. They're bigger, in every sense of the word. Kill me . . . Sam and Dean become target one . . . for simple vengeance of course. It's not like you're not fighting a war or anything, right? You can watch them every millisecond of every day. The phrase 'fate strikes when you least expect it' is ture isn't it."

He thought about it and stopped Balthazar who was in the midst of stabbing her.

"Ah . . . awkward."

"God is more powerful than I am but He isn't here now, so set things right before I flick your precious humans off a cliff just on principle." She threatened.

Balthazar flippantly replied and she stalked off.

"Alright, let's go re-sink the Titanic!" Balthazar exclaimed with false enthusiasm.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Eve's Reveal**

(S6E19)

Dean POV

"So what do you think?" Sam asked. They were catching a breather after the fight with the Jefferson Starships.

"I think that demons don't give a crap about monster tweens unless they're told to." He was confused as to why the demons had involved themselves in the matter. That made it a little suspicious to both of them how convenient it was, and planted a seed of doubt as to whether Crowley was really dead.

"So you think she was telling the truth?" It was Cas who had burned the bones.

"The truth about what?" The angel seemed deliberately obtuse to the Crowley's death.

"She said that Crowley's still kicking."

"But I burned his bones, how c-? Was she certain?" Cas looked a bit shifty as he said that

Sounded pretty sure. According to her, Crowley's still waterboarding her kids, somewhere." He explained what happened in the restaurant.

"I don't understand."

"Well he is a crafty son of a bitch."

"I'm an angel. I'll look into it immediately." Cas says that as if reaffirming his identity for some reason, and disappears right after which was more abrupt than his usual exits.

"Cas! Let us know what you find out!" He calls out a little too late.

"What? What?" They were looking at him weirdly.

"How did Crowley get away? I mean it's not like Cas to make mistakes like that. Unless . . ." Sam trailed off mid-speech.

"Unless what?" He accused, knowing what Sammy wanted to say.

"Unless he meant to."

"Bobby, this is Cas we're talking about. (to Sam) Do you believe this? . . . Sam?" This was Cas, one of their friends. How could Bobby and Sam accuse him like that?

"Look it's probably nothing, it's just... You know what? You're right. It's - it's probably nothing." Sam still looks unconvinced.

Castiel POV

They had acquired Eve. With her, the process to find Purgatory will be much faster. While it was regrettable that his deception was revealed, Crowley was still needed. They will start to suspect him now. He hopes that the truth is never unveiled. The fact that he is working with Crowley would destroy the trust Dean has in him. He does not regret the action, however, he is pained at the thought of losing what they have now. But he cannot stop now; Crowley is needed to find Purgatory. His time is running out. If he doesn't find it soon, then he will have failed and all hope will be lost.

 _Really short chapter, but didn't have much to write about for this episode. Next chapter will be full of angst and hopefully longer though. :)_


	16. Interlude- Alone

**Interlude-Alone**

(After S6E20)

Castiel POV

So, that's everything. I believe it's what you would call a...Tragedy from the human perspective. But maybe the human perspective is...Limited. I don't know. I wanted to ask you, Father. One last time. I know you can hear me. Since you've disappeared again . . . I've been wondering. Am I doing the right thing? Am I on the right path? Free will is important . . . but you have to tell me. You have to give me...a sign. Give me a sign. Because if you don't...I'm going to ju . . . I'm gonna do whatever I... Whatever I must.

There was no response. He was alone. How is he favored now? Free will was just a rope that they should all just hang on. Well . . . if God refused to give him help, he'll obtain enough power to defeat Raphael himself. Then he could fix everything.

 **Another interlude! So, I got caught up with lots of homework over the weekend and completely forgot to update. But I will try to update Wednesday with a proper chapter, this was written because it was the only thing I wanted to change to fit this story.**


	17. Chapter 14-The New Boss

**Chapter 14-The New Boss**

Castiel POV

His deception had been revealed . . . they were no longer on the same side. He feels a strange feeling in his chest when he thinks of this. They were friends, but why could they not see it his way. Dean insisted that he was wrong, and that this would end badly. But he was right! Opening Purgatory had given him power to kill Raphael, and with this power he could fix everything that was wrong. Since God was missing, he took up His position to lead his siblings. Everything has been going well. But recently, he could feel some of the souls trying to escape. These souls were more powerful than the other souls he held and . . . he was starting to have doubts.

Scene Break

"We need you to kill God."

"Pardon?" Death replied looking at Dean incredulously.

"Kill God. You heard right. Your... Honor." Bobby interjected

"What makes you think I can do that?"

"You told me. We're not talking about God as in the creator, but Cas, who declared himself God."

"Why should I?"

"Because... We said so, and we're the boss of you. I mean... Respectfully."

"Amazing." Castiel appeared out of nowhere.

"Cas." Sam spoke in surprise.

"I didn't want to kill you, but now..."

"You can't kill us."

"You've erased any nostalgia I had for you, Dean."

"Death is our bitch. We ain't gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger."

"Annoying little protozoa, aren't they? "God"? You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel's melting. You're going to explode."

"No, I'm not. When I've finished my work, I'll repair myself."

"You think you can because you think you're simply under the weight of all those souls, yes? But that's not the worst problem. There are things much older than souls in Purgatory, and you gulped those in, too."

"Irrelevant. I control them." Castiel replied quickly, but with a hint of doubt.

"For the moment." Death said with an ominous tone

"Wait - uh, what older things?" Dean asked, as he started to get the idea that the situation was worse than he thought.

"Long before God created Angel and man, he made the first beasts - the Leviathans."

"Leviathans?" Dean had never heard of these creatures before.

"I personally found them entertaining, but he was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish, so he locked them away. Why do you think he created Purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out. Now Castiel has swallowed them. He's the one thin membrane between the old ones and your home."

"Enough."

"I told him that he was wrong to bring you back. But he believes you can still be more."

"What? Where is he?"

"Somewhere you'll never find. In his state, getting rid of the Leviathans would needlessly waste more of his power."

"Return Him!"

"In your state? You were the one to open the door. Stupid little soldier you are."

"Why? Because I dared open a door that he shut? I did a service, taking his place."

"Service? Settling petty vendettas?"

"No. I'm cleaning up one mess after another - selflessly."

"Quite the humanitarian." A sarcastic reply.

"And how would you know? What are you, really? A flyswatter?"

"Destined to swat you, I think."

"Unless I take you first." Castiel was confident in his power, Raphael had been no threat, neither would Death.

"Really bought his own press, this one. Please, Cas. I know God, and you, sir, are no God."

"All right, put your junk away, both of you. Look, call him what you want. Just kill him now!"

"All right. Fine. Thank you. Shall we kickbox now? I had a tingle I'd be reaping someone very, very soon. Don't worry - not you.(A flutter of wings) . . . Well, he was in a hurry."


	18. Interlude 2

Interlude

In a vast space so dark that light did not exist, a corner radiated with light was occupied by something that looked like a capsule. Looking closer, one could see a man with raven black hair that slept peacefully with flowers blooming under him. This continued on for an indefinite amount of time, when the whole space shook with a tremor. The light covering over the man had cracked in response to the action. Hairline cracks were at the edges of the glass made of light that covered the man. Some of the flowers had also fallen off and disappeared into particles of light as soon as they hit the ground, and were quickly consumed by the darkness. The man's face, originally neutral in expression, gained a small look of frustration.

Here's a late update! Meant to do this, but had to write a paper over the weekend and had really heavy homework in other subjects, so completely forgot. Updates will be a little slower since I'll be going on some college visits over the weekend.


	19. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-Inner Struggles**

Castiel POV

He was wrong. The Leviathans were too strong. Looking back, he realizes that he was on a power high and irresponsibly using that power to lash out. Dean had been right and warned him along with Sam, but he didn't want to listen. He had wanted to be stronger, become a worthy leader to his siblings. Why should he listen to humans? He was older and an angel of God. His hubris led him to ruin and he had no one to blame but himself. In the end, the brothers had been right. They were enacting a ritual to return all the souls he held to Purgatory, but he held no hopes on his survival.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

(Bobby interjects with ritual words that I'm positive is made up, as it looks like Latin and French)

"Creaturae terrificae quarum ungulae et dentes nunquam tetigerunt carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem!"

There was regret about his action with Sam, but he could no longer fix it. He was too weak. The souls were starting to leave without his prompting. He had held them all back with his Grace, and it was clear that they were all happy to leave.

Dean POV

Cas falls onto the floor, and he raced over. Some part of him had forgiven the angel. It wasn't as if he was without fault either. But Cas had messed with Sam, that was hard to forgive. The angel knew that by affecting Sam, it would also affect him too . . . and that was a douchebag action that broke his trust in the angel.

"Damn it. Cas . . . you child. Why didn't you listen to me? Cas? (Cas stirs) Hey! Hey! Okay. All right."

"That was unpleasant." The angel replied as if doing that was like taking the trash out.

"Let's get him up. Easy . . . there."

"I'm alive." Shock was evident in Cas's face.

"I'm astonished. Thank you, both of you."

"We were mostly . . . just trying to save the world."

"I'm ashamed. I really overreached."

"You think?" He interjected with sarcasm.

"I'm going to find some way to redeem myself to you." The blue eyes seemed to plead with him. (I could be wrong about the eye color)

"All right, well, one thing at a time. Come on. Let's get you out of here." He reached out to support the angel, as Cas was still injured.

"I mean it, Dean."

Scene Break (Because the scene with Leviathan broke my heart, and I feel for Cas)

The Leviathans had broken out. The angel was gone. They were left to face the Leviathans without any angelic support. It's almost sad that this is his life, and the new normal. He never told Cas that he didn't hate him or blame him. The angel had tried the best with what was at hand, made some really bad choices, but tried. He wonders if Cas was really dead, or if God brought Cas back again . . . though it was instantaneous last time.

 _Hi again! Short update, the past week, I've been on campus visits so I didn't have the time to write. It's going to be slower from now on, my update schedule from now on will be once every four or so days. I'm nearing the end of my school year and don't have as much time as I though I had to write. Sorry guys._


	20. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Saving the Two**

Dean POV

(Argument with Meg)

He had gone looking for the healer Emmanuel. He had found Cas instead. The angel didn't even remember him. After what happened with Sam, he had considered socking Cas in the face the next time he saw him. Now faced with him again, with Cas not remembering anything. He didn't know what to feel about Cas's amnesia. Oh, he's happy the dude's not dead. But all the things he'd thought about what to do/say if Cas was still alive, did not account for amnesia. The peaceful life that Cas built, made him a little jealous. But now he was about to destroy everything Cas knew about himself, and he was confused about which one he would prefer . . . amnesic-Cas or angel-Cas. Did he want the angel to remember?

"I gather we know each other." Emmanuel/Cas asked, obviously having heard his conversation with Meg.

"Just a dollop." Meg shot sarcastically.

"You can tell me. I'll be fine." The dude had no clue, and he had no idea how to break it to him nicely that he had killed a lot of people.

"How do you know? You just met yourself. I've known you for years." The confidence Emmanuel/Cas replied with got to him.

"You're an angel." Meg, annoyed with all the dancing around got to the point before he said anything else.

"I'm sorry? Is that a flirtation?" Oh . . . he forgot that Emmanuel was amnesic Cas, the average person doesn't believe in angels.

"No, it's a species. A very powerful one." He didn't like where Meg was going with this.

"She's not lying. Ok? That's why you heal people. You don't eat. I'm sure there's more." Trying to convince Emmanuel/Cas of the truth.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? Being an angel . . . it sounds pleasant." Emmanuel/Cas obviously believed in the popular movies and books about angels.

"It's not, trust me. It's bloody, corrupt . . . it's not pleasant." He almost wanted to laugh at how the roles were switched.

"He would know. You used to fight together. Bestest friends actually." Now this was too much information from Meg.

"We're friends? Am I Cas? I . . . had no idea. I don't remember you. I'm sorry."

"Look. You've got the juice. You can smite every demon in that lot." Meg was done with all the talking, and he agreed.

"But I don't remember how."

"It's in there. I'm sure it's just like riding a bike." At least he hopes it was.

"I don't know how to do that either." He doesn't know what to say to that.

"This ain't gonna go well." He watches Cas walk towards the hospital.

Castiel POV

"I remember everything." He felt overwhelming guilt and shame at his actions, and what he did to Sam.

"What I did. What I became. Why didn't you tell me?" He accused.

"Because Sam is dying in there." Dean replied.

"Because of me. Everything. All these people. I shouldn't be here." Another wave of guilt, and it was too much. Walking away from Dean, he almost wished he didn't remember.

"Cas. Cas! . . . If you remember, then you know you did the best you could at the time."

"Don't Defend me. Do you have any idea the death toll in Heaven? On Earth?" A wave of anger surged through him . . . at the same time he was touched that Dean did not seem to blame him and was defending him.

"We didn't' part friends, Dean." Regret took center stage at how he had ignored Dean's warning, and had thought himself superior.

"So what?"

"I deserved to die. Now, it's impossible to fix . . . Why was I even brought back?" He regrets his survival. At least in oblivion, he would not have to face his decisions and the amount of deaths he caused. Then Dean offered his trench coat back, from the trunk of his car. He felt touched about the loyalty Dean showed with that. Even after all he had done, especially to Sam who was Dean's brother, Dean had still kept the coat. A strange sense of happiness came over him and he was willing to try again.

* * *

Hello guys! I've gotten an 88 on my AP Physics test. It's just the mult. choice, but hooray! My highest multiple choice score ever!


	21. Interlude-A Mind Divided

_I don't own either Supernatural or Harry Potter. I have not been writing that on my previous chapters, so please pretend that I have, in case I get sued._

Interlude- A Mind Divided

Harry POV (I just realized he doesn't get a lot of appearances L )

The world he looked at was split jaggedly in half. His sphere of influence was magic given form. He stood in the Quidditch Field from Hogwarts, a snitch buzzed around him excitedly, and off to the sides there were brooms that leaned against the bleachers. His Nimbus from third year was there, along with the Firebolt Sirius had gotten for him. The Whomping Willow, off to the distance, guarded Godric's Hollow with the memories of his parents within. In the far off left, he sees Hogwarts in all its glory. It holds the main bulk of his memories, from first year to sixth, the memories of Ron and Hermonie are protected there. The Forbidden Forest, surrounding Hogwarts, keeps his darkest memories. All manners of creatures exist there; his memories of the Horcrux hunt and Voldemort lurk within the dark expanse of the forest. Only he is able to navigate the forest without being harmed.

His other self, who he calls Al secretly, shares the border along the Quidditch Field. Al's realm . . . is bright, there's no other way to put it. It's as if there's a miniature sun that makes everything super bright and luminous. He had gone into His half of the world once. It was quite amazing actually. In the middle of the world, there was a miniature galaxy that could be interacted with to zoom in and out. Every world was different, and it never showed the same world twice. Floating above in the sky, there's an inverted tree with branches that stretched a bit into his section. The tree had fruits that were His memories. It varied in size, and glowed with a soft light. The floor of His world was literally made of clouds. It didn't sink when he stepped on it, and was soft to the touch. Al's world changes a bit every time he looks at it. Most of the time, it was a cottage that floated around, but when he looked at it last time it had changed to a pawnshop. Now it was a boat that had choppy waves and storms with lightening. Al had been in a bad mood, since the other guy in the suit had showed up to move them. Apparently, the man was THE Death, and was an old friend. Al wasn't happy though, because apparently His favorite angel was going to die again. The amount of trouble the angel's gotten into, reminds him of the Potter luck™. It made him mildly sympathetic, even if the angel reminded him of a _coughpuppycough_.

The two worlds should have been integrated by now. But both had mutually agreed on keeping it split, so that they would not need to return so soon. It also helped that while he focused on maintaining internal matters, Al was in charge of "foreign affairs" and paid attention to the outside. The fact that Al interfered again with the trench coat angel meant that internal affairs was going to be very busy for a while, since their vessel was incapable of interacting with that much power without falling apart. The return of the Leviathans was an issue that also needed to be dealt with. Though Al would like to return, they both agreed that it was better for them to stay where they are for the moment, as the hibernation state they've entered has let him to devote more energy to the recovery of the vessel. For now, the two have decided to watch. The Winchesters should be enough for now.

I took my AP Chem final this week, the FRQ section of my AP Physics final, along with presenting my Capstone presentation. Next week is my math test, US history test, and the MC section of my AP Physics final. I've also got to study for the SAT subject test for French and Chemistry. As a result, updates will be very slow from now on until maybe end of May.


	22. Chapter 22- And From the Ashes

**Chapter-From the Ashes**

 **Time Skip- Note: I have no idea when this chapter happens, I thought of so many places but I'm just going to leave it up in the air. Also, this will be the last chapter; I'm finding it to difficult to continue with the plot of the series with how it's going so far. But to all the people who still wants to read more of my stuff, I have a HP and Marvel one that just started. There may also be a sequel that focuses on the archangels later and where everyone goes, if I feel inspired.**

In the graveyard where it all started, two beings faded into existence. The world shuddered, and their presence was felt by all supernatural beings. One held a slightly displeased look on his face, while the other's expression was one carved from stone. The stoic man, fair and black haired, had a presence that spoke of order and justice mixed with indifference. The other man's appearance was . . . to sum it up . . . delicate; blond and blue-eyed, he seemed to be the very definition of beauty. His presence in contrast radiated a deep and quiet rage, but also a controlled chaos. Moments later, the graveyard starts to fill.

The heavenly hosts gather on the right with Michael, while the demons creep to the left. The tension was high, and it seemed like all those gathered were ready to lunge at the other side on a moments notice. At that very moment Castiel appeared right in the middle of the two sides with the two Winchesters, where Michael and Lucifer stood. There was a brief moment of astonishment and confusion, astonishment at the daring of the three to appear in the midst of the conflict, and confusion at what they were doing here.

"You three again? The three of you are like bad reruns, you just can't stop coming back." Lucifer wrinkles his nose at them, and gestures in shooing motions.

"How? . . . What?" Sam has a look of bewilderment, and a hint of fear as he takes in the situation.

"Leave. We no longer have need of you as vessels, this is not your place." Michael commands, hand in position to snap them away.

"Milord, why not let them stay? Can you not see what's on them? They'll die soon enough anyway, at least they'll be able to witness the battle." Crowley walks out of the demon crowd. *

"Hmm. You seem new. I don't think I've met you before. I'm Luci, hi!"*

"Yes! I'm Crowley . . . I'm a relative newcomer, sales and all, not very notable." Crowley squeaks out a response, backtracking a bit and shooting a glare at the Winchester group.

"Ah. I heard about you." The reply was lower in tone.

"Nothing to bad, I hope." At this point, Crowley was sweating buckets and looked about ready to poof away.

"Oh the usual. Great at sales. Hard worker. Ambition to take over as Ruler of Hell." The nonchalant reply seemed threatening.

"All false rumors I swear. Just a bit of joking around with the boys." The pale face contrasted with the shaky jovial voice.

"Yes. Afterall, it would be quite unpleasant if a guy like you were to disappear. Why, our sales quota would go down quite a bit, if you disappeared."

"If we could get to the point of why we came here, I understand that this business is quite entertaining for you but **_He_** is waiting."

"Tch. You always spoil my fun."

" ** _He_** has proclaimed that we have been called, my brethren. We are to fight at his side once more." Michael addressed the host, a look of confidence and happiness appeared in his face. The angels he addressed visibly straightened with smugness and confidence.

"Are we to fight the demons sir?" Random Angel A asks, with a few nods appearing in the host.

"No. They have a different job."

"What do you mean? We're not going to listen to you, you're not our leader." Random Demon A shouts in indignation and rage, other voices chime in to add support. Random Angel A and the host seem to seethe, angry at the disrespect shown to **_Him_**.

"That's right. But I am. We are leaving as well. You all don't need to do anything but what your already doing at the world we're going to.

"Why are we leaving?" Random Demon A asks in confusion.

"Because this world is dying from our presence. The decay will appear within centuries. If we do not leave, soon this very plane of existence will disappear, and we'll be erased with it." Michael interrupts.

"I don't believe you." Random Demon B antagonizes Michael, Random Demon A raises weapon.

"Well stay for all I care." Lucifer flippantly states, and snaps Random Demon A and B away.*

"Anyone else staying."

"What about us?" Sam rushes into the conversation. Dean facepalms.

"I don't care. It'll be less without higher existences like us . . . however, it's still going to happen." The beautiful smile and harsh words stunned them.

"There will be a chance for humanity to save itself, but for now we will be leaving first." Michael gestures, and the host readies itself. A snap, then the all the angels but Michael and Castiel were gone.

"Well, are you all coming or not?" Lucifer prods. Some of the demons stepped forward, the most loyal and cunning believed the words. They had felt the disappearance of the angels and understood that there would not be a second chance. Lucifer snapped, and half of the demons and their entourage blinked out of existence too.

"Hmm. I'd thought there would be less." The words came out amused.

"You're all free to do whatever you want, I wasn't joking when I said that I didn't care. See ya." A wave, and Lucifer disappeared. The remaining demons were left behind looking a bit lost.

"How irresponsible."* Michael clicked his tongue, and turned to the Winchester gang. They were looking mighty confused at everything.

"Castiel. Are you staying with your little human or coming?" Michael dismissively looks at him. Dean has some very soulful looking eyes by this point, and Castiel's looking at Dean looking at the ground.

". . . No. I will stay." Soulful eyes look up and stares into blue ones in shock.

"Suit yourself. . . Goodbye Castiel. I'm . . . grateful . . . that you found **_Him_**." The imperious tone softens a bit, and Michael fades away.

"Wait! What about all the demons that are left?" The other Winchester stretches his hand to the spot Michael was at.

"Come on Sammy, lighten up. The main douchebags are all gone, these ones look like small fry anyway, with any luck, we could probably coordinate all the hunters to trim the demon population a bit. This is the best news we've had for like . . . forever*."

 _ **THE END or is it?**_

* * *

1\. Yes, he's very out of character but there's a plan and other demons wouldn't do this. Random seer that somehow forewarns the Winchesters saw return. Oh and Random Angel A would not defy Michael too.

2\. Cookie to those who got the Sherlock reference.

3\. Ooooh, burn.

4\. Yes, Crowley too. There were about 72ish strong demons, plus their entourage, plus Crowley. (Hint Hint Wink) I don't know how many demons there are, but plot wins.

5\. Demons are still there looking a bit lost. These are all the newbies, idiots, and stubborn demons. Also very weak.

6\. Uh oh. Don't go inviting Murphy's law now.


End file.
